Eudaemon
Eudaemons are a feature introduced at version 4.0 of Wartune. They are unlocked at level 70, where player gets to choose a free Eudaemon through a quest available at that level by talking to God Timo NPC in Cloud City. Eudaemons There are 3 "classes" of Eudaemon and two genders available for Mage, Archer and Knight types. Eudaemons do not have a resistance type assigned to them, but they can be either PATK- or MATK-based. Currently, 10 Eudaemon types are available: Overview Eudaemon follow character in a fashion similar to Sylphs and can be used alongside them. A Sylph can be assigned to Eudaemon as well, further boosting its battle rating. Sylph attached to Eudaemon boost its stats and attack passively - however, Eudaemon can not awaken with Sylph. Eudaemon inherit a decent amount of the owner's stats, and having them equipped will greatly boost player's BR, especially after upgrades. However, they do not inherit all the stats, and some of the stats have to be increased by upgrading their equipment or the War Emblem. Eudaemon Upgrading By using Upgrade button in Eudaemon's Stats tab, player can use Blood of Zeus to upgrade Eudaemon level. Higher level change the look of Eudaemon and allow them to inherit additional stats from the player. 1 Blood of Zeus grants 10 points toward upgrade. Equipment Enhance tab allows to upgrade Eudaemon's equipment in a similar manner to Player and Sylph equipment. Every eudaemon starts with a full set of white equipment. The equipment can then be upgraded in a fashion similar to Sylphs, but can not be taken off or moved to another Eudaemon, even if it's the same type and gender. Equipment Enchanting & Upgrading In this tab, players can add bonus stats to Eudaemon Equipment. Each equipment of a rarity can be enchanted up to 9 times. After Eudaemon Equipment reaches +9 Enchantment, players can use Flames to upgrade their equipment to the next rarity. After upgrading, Enchantment resets to 0, but the equipment's socketed Diamonds or socket spots are not lost. Equipment Refining In this tab, players can refine equipment to to improve refinement bonus stats. It is also possible to use Balens to lock a stat so that it will not be lost during refinement. As of the current path, stats no longer have a chance to decrease during Refinement. Unlike Sylph equipment, the amount of stars per rarity does not increase; instead the effect of stars increases with rarity. A maximum of 10 stars can be applied per refinement slot. Equipment Socketing In this tab, players can socket special gems, called Diamonds, into Eudaemon Equipment. Each Equipment piece has three slots available; when a piece is upgraded to Purple quality, the fourth slot is unlocked. Skills Eudaemons start with no skills available; the skills have to be obtained by using Eudaemon Skill Scrolls, which can be obtained from the Shop, the Guild Shop, and other sources. After a skill reaches Lvl. 5, it can be upgraded to its II version by using Books of Wisdom. General Skills These are the 4 general skills for all the Eudaemon classes; Each Skill requires a certain amount of Skill Scrolls or Books of Wisdom. The following table details the amount of Skill Scrolls or Books of Wisdom needed per level. War Emblem Clicking the War Emblem allows to strengthen Eudaemon base stats as well as unlock and upgrade higher levels of resistances. War Emblem Clicking the Legendary Equipment allows player to upgrade Eudaemon's war emblem level, unlocking higher resistance levels and upgrading its base stats. Eudaemon Warpath Crystal is used to upgrade Eudaemon's war emblem. RES Reduction Clicking the Engrave allows player to upgrade Eudaemon's RES reduction level. Eudaemon Resistance Essence is required to upgrade Eudaemon's war emblem. Resistances Clicking each of the orbs allows player to manage Eudaemon's resistances. Resistances can be swapped for free at any time. Eudaemon RES Reduction Essence is required to upgrade Eudaemon's war emblem. Growth Level Each Eudaemon type has Growth associated with it, equal to the highest level of Eudaemon of that type multiplied by 100. The Growth across all Eudaemon types are added when computing the overall Growth Level. The resulting Growth Level (as described in the chart below) is important, as it gives bonuses to Eudaemons (but not to the player).